ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Mefilas
is a race of Aliens that sought to attack Earth for the salvation of their species. Three emissaries were sent to Earth, the first being thwarted by Ultraman, second later killed by Taro, and the final was a servant of the Alien Empera. Two other members had encountered the Ultras in space. Subtitle: History Ultraman Alien Mefilas, much like the other aliens of the show came to Earth to conquer it. Unlike his fellow aliens before him, his intentions for control over the Earth was not by mass extinction of the humans but merely to save his species from dying on his original home planet. With no other option however, Alien Mefilas had to conquer the planet in order to save his species. Hiding in a forest inside his ship, Alien Mefilas main source of conquest over the planet was to use illusions to trick or fool the humans into believing he had greater power than he actually does, from lifting boats and planes telepathically, to "reviving" monsters whom had died in the past (ex. Alien Baltan, Alien Zarab, and Kemur.) He used these illusions against the humans as threats that if they did not surrender in time he would unleash his "power" upon the Earth. During which, Alien Mefilas had taken both a young boy whom had spied on him, Fuji the female member of the Science Patrol, and Shin Hayata (the human host of Ultraman) as his hostages, fully intent on forcing the earth to surrender. Eventually, the Science Patrol and the military found his ship and attacked him. With his ship under attack and again with no other option, Alien Mefilas turned into a giant and faced off against the military while the Science Patrol rescued Fuji and the boy. Although they could not rescue Hayata in time, Hayata manages to transform into Ultraman to face off against Alien Mefilas and offered him to leave the planet or die like the other aliens. Alien Mefilas chose to fight and both Ultraman and Alien Alien Mefilas went head-to-head in a very, evenly-matched battle as all of Alien Mefilas's attacks were strong enough to counter Ultraman's attacks and his physical strength was on par with Ultraman's. Then shockingly in the middle of the fight, Alien Mefilas surrendered realizing that if he died he could no longer save, nor protect his home planet and thus left peacefully. However before leaving, he promised to Ultraman that they would meet again and he would get his revenge in the future. Trivia *Unlike most aliens in the series', Alien Mefilas's reason for invasion is rather tragic due to his species being endangered. Therefore, he is one of a few aliens whose more anti-heroic rather than evil. *Alien Mefilas was supposed to conjure up an illusion of Dada as well as having a scene were Mefilas with the aliens he restored on Mars, outside of the meeting room, Juran and Namegon wandering the red planet. *Alien Mefilas's voice actor is Seizō Katō, who is famous for his role as Megatron and Galvatron in the Japanese dub of the original Transformers series. *Alien Mefilas's design and name originates from the German book "Mephistopheles". Ultraman Taro An Alien Mefilas appeared in episode 27 of the series Ultraman Taro, as Alien Mefilas II. After the first Alien Mefilas left Earth in Ultraman's time to find a new colony for his species, another member sought to dominate Earth and succeed where the original had failed. This Alien Mefilas tried to use a highly advanced bio-weapon called the Mandarin Flower to slowly kill off humans one by one. However after it was destroyed by ZAT, Alien Mefilas revealed himself and decided to take matters into his own hands. Before the situation could get worse, Kotaro turned into Ultraman Taro to do battle. Alien Mefilas was easily tossed around by Taro and after the hero punched a hole through his body, Taro used the Storium Ray, reducing Alien Mefilas into slime, therefore killing it. Trivia *This Alien Mefilas is very differently redesigned from the original Alien Mefilas's appearance. This Alien Mefilas had a golden-colored hip and his neck was stretched out more to make him look taller. The white color around his eyes were dark pink and the lights in his "mouth" moved in a triangular motion when he spoke rather than a vertical motion like the original. His body is also more slender than the more bulkier appearance of the original Alien Mefilas. *Originally the mushroom monster, Mushra was suppose to appear in Alien Mefilas's episode appearance, but was pushed back for a later episode. *Due to this being a different Alien Mefilas it does not have the the same powers it's only power is blue eye lasers. *Alien Alien Mefilas II is also one of Beryudora's body part. Ultraman Mebius Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 43 through 47 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Alien Mefilas has formed an alliance with Yapool, Deathrem, and Glozam to create "The Four Heavenly Kings." A Coalition of aliens that serve a higher up entity who they know simply as "The Emperor". After Yapool, Deathrem, and Glozam were all defeated, Alien Mefilas comes to Japan in a new ship and this time he uses mind control on the populace to turn them all, as well as Team GUYS against Ultraman Mebius. He further panders to the people of Japan by demonstrating his power to destroy a Gromite he creates only to destroy shortly after out of false heroism and accolade. All the while, the original Ultraman returns to confront Mefilas into stopping him from doing any harm to the humans. However seeing as Mefilas has not harmed any humans, Ultraman cannot fight him. Eventually Ultraman Mebius (as Mirai) manages to show Team GUYS the control that Alien Mefilas has put them under, Mefilas tries to attack them out of self-defense and shortly afterwards appears himself to battle Mebius. Ultraman shows up and both Ultraman and Ultraman Mebius shortly double-team Alien Mefilas. After shrugging off one of Mefilas' lightning attacks, Ultraman persuades Alien Mefilas to surrender in order to save his own life knowing that he cannot beat two Ultras and Team GUYS. Once again, Alien Mefilas wisely surrenders and even acknowledges to Team GUYS of their efforts from defeating the other three Aliens. However before leaving, he promises to Ultraman that he would return to personally challenge him again. However, the promise was shortly broken as Alien Mefilas was then killed himself by the entity of the Emperor himself: Alien Emperor. Trivia *This Alien Mefilas is not the original Alien Mefilas, but a third, separated from both the first Alien Mefilas and second. Tsuburaya decided to make this character a third character after having him masquerade as the first until the April Fools Day after the episode aired. *Seizō Katō reprises his role as Alien Mefilas' voice actor in this series, as well as his appearances in Ultra Galaxy NEO and Ghost Rebirth. *This Alien Mefilas more closely resembles the original Mefilas than any other in the many ultra series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 9, 12, and 13 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, an Alien Mefilas is a Reionyx who once wielded a Battle Nizer until he was defeated and left for dead by an Alien Temperor prior to certain events in the show. After discovering Armored Darkness's sword, Mefilas is transformed into "Armored Mefilas" and thus goes on a killing spree for those who mock him or get in his way, all while being controlled by Armored Darkness's conscience. He kills a Dada that mocked him earlier, and attacks Reimon for standing in his way. He later confronts the Alien Temperor that defeated him earlier for a rematch and winds up killing both and his monster, Arigera. Shortly afterwards, Armored Darkness appears and kills Armored Mefilas to retrieve the sword he had taken away. During the series finale, Armored Mefilas revived as a giant-sized and mindless slave being controlled by Alien Reiblood. After facing off against Rei's monsters (Gomora and Miclas), Alien Mefilas is eventually freed from both Reiblood's control and the Armor that possessing him. After being transformed back into his normal form, Alien Mefilas frees the Pendragon from an interdimensional rift underground created by Reiblood to keep them from contacting Rei out of gratitude to Rei for saving him. Trivia *The Alien Mefilas Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Mefilas' appearance in the series. Meanwhile, the Armored Mefilas suit was modified from the backup suit of the original. *When Alien Mefilas was controlled by Reiblood he never talked but instead emitting grunts. *He is also the second Reionyx that didn't have any nefarious desires. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Mefilas reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Alien Mefilas is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The Alien Mefilas Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Mefilas' appearance in the film. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Alien Mefilas reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, this version is known as Alien Mefilas (G). Alien Mefilas is one of the four major antagonists in this prequel to the above movie. He, along with Deathrem, Glozam, and Yapool (In the form of Mebius Killer) assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Zamusha (now known as Mecha-Zamu,) in an attempt to resurrect Alien Empera. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer. After the Ultra's fight with Deathrem & Ace Killer, the four Ultramen surrounded the two surviving Heavenly Kings. As Glozam struggled to get up, Mefilas kicked him aside towards Mebius and Hikari. While he cursed, Mefilas fired an energy blast that killed him, saying that its for the resurrection of their emperor. After Mebius attempted to get Mecha Zamu back with his bleeding light, Mefilas kicked Mebius aside and penetrates the Giga Battle Nizer to Mecha Zamu's chest, but only get killed by Hikari after this. Trivia *The G''' in Alien Mefilas (G) stands for '''Ghost. *Alien Mefilas (G) is rather out-of-character. Here, he is seen as arrogant, cocky, and somewhat cowardly, as opposed to his predecessors who where composed and cunning. *Unusually, the Armored Mefilas Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Alien Mefilas' appearance in the film. This is a major continuity error as the Alien Mefilas displayed is suppose to be the same Alien Mefilas that served as one of the Four Heavenly Kings in Ultraman Mebius though it can be persumed that when the Ultra Galaxy NEO Mefilas died, the Mebius Mefilas seems to use his information on his newly revive form. **This was done as the Ultraman Mebius Alien Mefilas suit was already modified into the "Armored" form, and couldn't be modified backwards due to short schedule. Ultra Zero Fight Another Alien Mefilas appeared in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight (as Armored Mefilas), his title/name is . He will join forces with Deathrog , Glocken , Alien Hipporito Jathar and Vuiraniasu to create the "Darkness Five" to fight Ultimate Force Zero. He later battle Ultraman Zero. Surai would been dead if Kaiser Darkness Belial doesn't shows up and interrupt their fight. After, all of Ultimate Force Zero's members passed, Zero Darkness invites Surai and the others to conquer the universe.Later, Alien Mefilas shocked when Zero Darkness stopped moving and called him and suddenly,a yellow particles released from Zero Darkness caused he to dodge and Shining Ultraman Zero uses the shining star causing a light too bright for him to see.Surai calls out Belial when he was defeated and sealed. Surai chara.jpg|Armored Mefilas in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five.jpg|Armored Mefilas as member of Darkness Five Zero vs Armored Mephilas.jpg|Armored Mefilas surprised that Zero has come to his place Dndjimage.jpg|When Pigmon calls,Mefilas look. imasbbsge.jpg|Mefilas.as he talk while watching to fight Armored Mephilas look over piece of armored.jpg|Armored Mefilas observes Kaiser Darkness's armor piece imagehffh.jpg|Later, Alien Mefilas appears and talk about about the previous episode. Armored Mephilas & Pigmon watching the battle.jpg|Armored Mefilas and Pigmon watching the graveyard gate imagedhsh.jpg|A purple light glows.. imageznsn.jpg|Alien Mefilas appears and watch the climax. Zero Darkness(Belial).jpg|After done talking to Zero,Zero Darkness(Belial) walking Later,Zero Darkness(Belial) talk to Darkness Four and Tyrant.jpg|Zero Darkness(Belial) talk to the four member of Darkness & Tyrant Zero Darkness(Belial) ask Darkness Four & Tyrant to rule the universe.jpg|Zero Darkness(Belial) ask them to join him to rule the universe Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg|They about to go right now imageege.jpg|Later,Surai shocked the Zero Darkness(Belial) stopped moving. Snsnimage.jpg|Surai,calling Zero Darkness(Belial) emperor. Gdheimage.jpg|Surai looking at Zero Darkness(Belial) imageshshvfafa.jpg|Surai and the other members of the Darkness four,Tyrant, dodging when the yellow particles from Zero Darkness(Belial) imagedssnsns.jpg|After Shining Ultraman Zero uses the shining star,it release a light too bright for Surai to see. imagshhse.jpg|Surai calling out Belial when he was defeated and sealed. Trivia *Each member of the Darkness Five has it's own name, Alien Mefilas name is Surai. *It is to note that Tsuburaya has used the Armored Mefilas suit since Ultra Galaxy Neo this maybe because they could not alter the suit or they just wanted the Armored suit instead of the normal one. **Also, his eyes have been altered from yellow to red in order to differ him from the previous one. *Alien Mefilas has changed voice actors from the Ultra Galaxy and Ghost Rebirth voice actor. *in Ultra Zero Fight II Episode 11, Surai temporarily replaced Ultraman Zero as the previous episode announcer in 3 episodes. *His given name, Surai, is a short for Samurai, a Japanese knight as of his status as Armored Mefilas and his status as an armored alien along with his ability to emit energy swords. Ultraman Retsuden Surai(as Armored Mefilas) appear alongside with his comrade, Glocken(Glozam), Deathrog(Deathrem) & Viranias(Alien Temperor) in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100. Trivia *It the same Armored Mefilas from Ultra Zero Fight Season 2. Data - Generation II = Alien Mefilas II Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Mefilas star Powers and Weapons *Iris Ray: Alien Mefilas II can fire beams of energy from both of his eyes. These beams aren't very effective and can't down ZAT's flying mechas. - Djent= Alien Mefilas Djent Alien Mefilas Djent is a participant in the Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier. However, not much to be known about him at this time other than becoming a commander of the Rush Hunters. Powers and Weapons *Sword: Djent carries a sword on his back. }} - Neo Chaos Darkness 2= Neo Chaos Darkness After Neo Chaos Darkness 1 defeated by Cosmos, Mefilas fuses himself with the monster to form Neo Chaos Darkness 2. His face also appeared on the kaiju's chest. Abilities *Eternal Darkness Forever: Neo Chaos Darkness 2 can swallow enemies, putting them into the Neo Chaos Darkness 2 body that traps them in eternal darkness inside his body. *Size Change: Neo Chaos Darkness 2 can change his size from 55 meters to 100 meters (Higher than any Ultras). *City Possession: Neo Chaos Darkness 2 can possess a normal city to make the city into Chaos Destruction. - Armored Mefilas= Armored Mefilas is the transformed state of Mefilas after fusing himself with the sword of Armored Darkness. However, this can also received by normal Mefilases even without the kaiju's sword. Stats *Height: 2 ~ 60 m *Weight: 50 ~ 25,000 t *Origin: Mefilas star Abilities *Sword of Armored Darkness: The sword of Armored Darkness is very powerful. Enough to kill any alien with one cut. *Electric Projectiles: Alien Mefilas can shoot out a orangy pinkish projectile from the sword. It was powerful enough to kill a Reionyx and their monster with a single shot. *Rod Arm: After Alien Mefilas was controlled by Reiblood he obtained a rod arm in replace of the Sword of Armored Darkness that powerful enough to beat down Gomora. *Blue Electric Projectile: Alien Mefilas is able to shoot a blue electric projectile from his left arm. *Shield: Alien Mefilas can form a shield to block any attack such as the Oscillatory ray. *Dark Reddish Projectile (Surai ver.): Surai can shoot out a dark Rrddish projectile from his rod arm. }} Other Media Redman Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 22, 23, 25 and an unknown episode of the series, Redman. He teamed up with Gomora several times. Trivia * In episode 22, Alien Mefilas teams up with Woo to battle Redman. *In episode 23, Alien Mefilas teams up with Gomora to battle Redman. *In episode 25, Alien Mefilas teams up with Gomora to battle Redman. *In the unknown episode, Alien Mefilas fights Redman alone. Ultra Zone Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 2, 17, and 18 of the variety show, Ultra Zone. Alien Mefilas is the alien of the segment "Kaiju English," in episode 2. During the segment it is stated where he came from as well as other miscellaneous facts. It also states that he has an I.Q. of over 10,000 and that he hates violence (evident by the role he plays in his first appearance.) Alien Mefilas appears in the 2-part episode segment "Table of Alien Mefilas," in which he invites several pedestrians to have lunch with him. Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Alien Mefilas appeared in the crossover title Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. His appearance in the storyline is very similar to his first appearance in the original Ultraman. However there are several differences: *Mefilas at one point uses the revived Baltan II to communicate with humans. *Clones of Baltan II and Zarab are used instead of just one for each. *The revived Kemur is not present. *Fuji's role is replaced by that of Anne of the Ultra Garrison and Annie from Toei's Space Sheriff Shaider. *Ultraseven and Ultraman Jack are present in the battle. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Alien Mefilas reappeared as the main antagonist in the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. In the video game's story mode, Alien Mefilas works alongside Alien Baltan to conquer the earth. In their conquest, both aliens being experimenting with several monsters, transforming them into their EX modes. (Including Red King, Gomora, Eleking, and Tyrant) as well as infecting them with Chaos Organism. Also assisting them is Geronimon, who helps them by reviving any dead monsters whenever either alien requires help. Once Geronimon is killed by Ultraman and Alien Baltan is killed by Ultraseven, Alien Mefilas reveals himself to Ultraman and Ultraman Cosmos as the mastermind behind the plot. Mefilas then releases the Chaosroids on M78 to cause more havoc, but they are eventually destroyed by the Ultra Brothers. In a last ditch effort, Mefilas merges with the revived Neo Chaos Darkness to take the planet for himself. Even after transforming into "Neo Chaos Darkness II" Ultraman Cosmos and the Ultra Brothers work together to destroy Neo Chaos Darkness. Ultraman Cosmos then approaches Mefilas and warns him not to risk going any further with his plans now that he has been defeated and Mefilas wisely leaves, not wishing to be killed like the rest of those in his plot Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier appeared in the Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier. He is a commander of the Rush Hunters. He also becomes a narrator at the ending of the series. Red King Hunting Djent was firstly seen demonstrating his team to an Alien Zarab and Alien Zetton. Trivia *Voice: FUJINUMA Ken-jin Djent in Red King Hunting.png Djent o.png Djent co..png Gallery Alien Mefilas panel.png Alien_mefilas_ship.png|Alien Mefilas' ship 80000.jpg|Alien Mefilas after his ship was destroyed Alien MefilasII.png Alien Mefilas I.png Alien Mefilas zap.png Alien Mefilas v Ultraman.png Alien Mefilas II.png Alien_MefilasI_I.png Alien Mefilas II net.png Alien Mefilas II v Taro.png Reionyx Alien Mefilas.png 268px-Alien_Mephilas.jpg|Alien Mefilas in an Ultra Zone sketch Alien Mefilas zone.png|Alien Mefilas in Ultra Zone Alien Mefilas old.png Alien Mefilas old, two.png Alien Mefilas old, two, new.png Armored_Mefilas_pic.png 3p.jpg|A poster from Chaiyo's Ultraman Forever Poster Collection, showing Ultraman vs Alien Mefilas Alien Meeting.jpg|Mephilas holding a meeting. Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionyx Category:The Darkness Five Alien Mephilas Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Grand King's Body Part Category:Fusions